It Ends With the Word 'Dead'
by Dream-Of-Jezebel
Summary: Life is just a long poem that ends with the word 'Dead'. That's exactly what Rayne thinks, anyway. Her stepmom's a brat, and her father's never home. She thought she knew her real mom so well, until she finds out why her name is Rayne Lyoko Muenez. OXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me, plz. My friend, I-Breached-UR-Security, showed my this site. I've never seen Code: Lyoko before, but I've read all of her fanfics and have had a very looooooong explanation of it, so, yeah. This should work and sorry if I get anything wrong. NO FLAMES, but I do allow constructive critisism. (I-Breached-UR-Security says I don't won't get any.)**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL, any songs I use in here, and the poem belongs to Emily Dickinson.**

**Claim: I DO OWN my Ocs, the story plot, and any poems in here that ARE mine. PAWS OFF! I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep... just cuz I feel it, so what do you think I'll do to you when I have a reason???**

A murmur in the trees to note,

Not enough for wind;

A star not far enough to seek,

Nor near enough to find;

A long, long yellow on the lawn'

A hubbub as of feet;

Not audible to us,

But dapperer, more sweet;

A hurrying home of little men

To houses unperceived ,--

All this, and more, if I should tell,

Would never be believed.

Of robbins in the trundle bed

How many I espy

Wose night gowns could not hide the wings,

Although I heard them try!

But then I promised never to tell;

How could I break my word?

So go your way and I'll go mine,-

No fear you'll miss the road.

Rayne reread the last poem she had written, the one she wrote before her father had gotten married to his blond haired blue eyed secretary three months back. There was no need to write anymore, her life was gone, blown away like a leaf in the new winter winds then covered up with the blinding white new fallen snow.

'_The more I think about it,' _thought Rayne,_ 'the more I realize that life is like a poem.'_

Her knew 'step mom' was sending her to Kadic academy as soon as they get to france. Her father had gotten a new job there and 'step mom' didn't want rayne around anymore. _'she makes me feel like I have done something wrong, and she seems… not normal.'_

_How could I be normal? I can use telepathy! That is not normal. _it is true, Ryane Lyoko Muenez, or just plain Rayne, could move things with her mind, she didnt know how she learned, it seemed she just always could or knew.

Rayne could feel someone reading over her shoulder and sna-pped the book close, she turned to see an odd boy staring at her, mouth wide open. when rayne thought odd, she meant it. his hair was in one spike whith a purple sploch in the middle, then, there's his weird outfit, she couldnt even begin to discribe it.

"do you always go around and butt in where your not wanted," she demanded.

"I don't know, if you ask XANA then he would probably say yes."

"who?" she asked. she heard that name before, her mother had said it once or twice, rayne remembered when there was a thunder storm and she was sleeping with her parents, her mother had screamed it in her sleep.

"oh...uh...no one." he adverted his eyes and changed the subject," you are a great poet." he looked back to her

"you didn't understand it's meaning, did you?" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"uh... hee...well, no, I didn't." he blushed slightly

"most people don't. my mother..." she paused, her mother was dead, no one cared anymore,"...m-my mother always understood." she looked down.

"she must be, like, a genius or something," his eyes got big, she looked out the window.

"I dont know anymore, I think she was just... just a mom." she was on the verge of tears, even though she had never cried in her whole life.

"I'm Odd by the way," he told her, she smiled and looked at him.

"did you just figure that out or have you known all along?" her voice was laughing at him.

"I think i've known all along. I dont know, they've always callen me odd" he was wodering wy she smiled at him.

"Dont you get mad at them?"

"why should I get mad, it's my name, what else would they call me?"

"oh, well, I'm rayne, my name I mean. actually, it's Ryane Lyoko Muenez, my mother always called me rayne though and I just got use to it again.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (NO FLAMES)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I do NOT own anything acceept for what is listed in claim.**

**claim: i own Rayne, her family,the storry plot, and the limo driver. NOTHING ELSE!**

**I am soooooo sorry for leaving off there! before we start, i woul like to thank Mistfairie93 for my first review!!! I really liked the way you corrected me. the truth is, i eddited it a lot and my friend sopposedly did to, but my head has been in other places like my friends, other storries, my rock bottom school grades, my mental dad, my crazy grandma, my scarrie mom, you know the usual. also, this is my first fanfic, not the first i've written but the first that my friend has posted for me and i had to hurry through the chapter.**

**note: have you ever had a great idea, then you think about it, then you dont think it's so great anymore or it sounds like a 1st grader made it up?**

**note: at least two reveiws or i quit! they may be mean or nice just review.**

**note: I HATE AUTHOR NOTES. i never really read them and i hate to write them!**

_**Rayne's POV**_

I looked back on the boy from the plane; he was with a group of other kids. I sighed, he was very, very, very annoying yet people still love him. It wasn't fair! All I wanted to do was to be normal and have what he seemed to have, but now I seem to know that that wasn't planed when god made up my destiny.

I turned around one last time to see him staring intently at me. At first he looked upset, and then he smiled a crooked smile that made my insides melt. I didn't understand this feeling, how could I like him, he wasn't even cute? His friends suddenly looked at me as he whispered something and nodded his head in my direction; I quickly turned away, letting the strong blush rise to the surface of my unusual flawless skin.

"Are you ryane muenez?" asked a rough male voice, there was a pair of feet suddenly under my eyes and looked up, up, up to see a ginormous man who looked as rough as he sounded. He probably had about three feet on me!

"y-yes," I stammered. Why did I stammer? I was supposed to be Ryan Muenez, brave and stubborn.

"I'm here to give you a ride," ha said. Oh, now I remember. My father had said something about arranging for someone to pick me up. I hesitated then looked back to where odd was standing; now, there was no one. I followed the man out to the limousine. Why couldn't my father listen when I said that I wanted to be a undetected student?

The man opened the door for me after he had put my luggage in the trunk, he then drove off, without a word for the whole ride.

My hopes of entering undetected were crushed as I saw the other kids staring at the limo, clearly wondering who was in it. I didn't want to get out but I clearly had no choice seeing as the driver was opening my door again.

"Do you need help with your luggage?" he asked.

I shook my head no

"to bad, I don't think you can carry all those by yourself," I sighed before realizing he was right, the way I was thinking of carrying them was against my fathers new rules; I must never ever tell or show a soul about my gift. The driver called over a boy that was watching us this whole time, I noticed him to be one of the boys that was with odd at the airport. There was a girl with him, all in pink, that was not there though. Without asking the driver put boxes and suit cases into there hands.

"Wha-? The boy looked at him in confusion.

"Take these to Ms. Muenez's room please, and don't drop anything," he commanded, there was no longer any thing for me to carry, I gave a small apologetic smile to the two who were carrying everything. The driver turned to me.

"now, if you need to talk or anything, give me a call," he told me while putting a card in my hand. I nodded. He looked me over once more and turned to leave.

"thanks" I called. He looked back, smiled, got in the car, and sped off. I turned back to the other to kids and looked to make sure nobody was around, they were probably in class.

"You don't have to carry those," I told them.

"oh it's all right, I don't mind," said the girl in pink, she smiled at me.

"no, I mean.. uh…I have another way," I smiled, maybe I shouldn't do this.

"no, really, it's alright," now it was the boy who spoke. That made up my mind, I guess I wouldn't have to do it if they were alright with it, though I still bugged them all the way down the dorm halls about letting me carry something.

"what did you say your room number was again?" asked the boy, rolling his eyes.

"uh, 635." I replied, reading the number off of the card on my key.

" hey that's a few doors down from mine," exclaimed the pink girl. MENTAL QUESTION: why did she where all pink? Pink girl ran ahead.

"oh, you don't even know my name," I brought up the subject, how could I be so rude?

"yeah I do. I didn't know I would see you here though. Your Ryane." he stated simply, " I'm Ulrich, odds friend. It's a small world huh?" I looked at the back of pink girl.

"oh, that's Aelita," ha stated following my gaze.

"does she always smile like that, like there's isn't one thing in the world that could hurt her?" I had to ask.

"well, to be truthful, yeah. Unless, of course she sees other's pain, trust me, she can see right through everyone." he smiled slightly. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"we're here," called Aelita over her shoulder and of course, it was in a cheerful voice.

"thanks for telling me," I rubbed my shoulder which felt like I just ran into a steal wall, she seemed unaffected. I opened the door and walked in. it looked exactly like my room at home, my father must have pulled some strings because even the pictures were in the right order. I walked over to mom and touched the picture, it didn't seem real. Ok, ok so maybe I could survive here.

_**I know, I know. It was short. Please review people. I also don't blame you if you don't read the author notes. Signing off for now; **_Jezebel-in-love


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaim: I only own what's in the claim area! this is my last claim/disclaim for the whole story, live with it.**_

_**Claim: I own Rayne & her family. I also own the story plot, the limo driver, the teachers, and of course, some of the girls who giggle and laugh in future contexts. Oh, I almost forgot, I own sucky poems to, unfortunately**_

_**Ulrich's POV.**_

Her room seemed to make an affect on her because she was almost in tears when she looked around. she seemed nice enough but there was something about her that made me want to learn more, like she was only showing us a one small tree from a gigantic forest. I set the things down on her bed and a book fell from the box, I picked it up. It was bound very nicely, like a real book, but when I opened it, there was writing. I quickly stared at her, she was looking at the pictures, and I opened to the first page.

_Why is she afraid_

_Of that word she screams_

_It whispers in my ear_

_And haunts my dreams_

_That woman who seems strong_

_awakes at night_

_It was the name_

_She tries to keep quiet_

_But I hear the name_

_No I don't_

_It's not the same_

_XANA's been replaced_

_It's a different word now_

_Or is it a name?_

_I can't figure it out_

_I wish I had asked her_

_When she was still here_

_Now I scream the name_

_Now I feel the fear_

_What is that word?_

Her hand writing was neat, I looked up.

"That's not my best poem," Ryane was right next to me, reading over my shoulder, I jumped a little and she smiled.

"Oh? It has meaning though. Some things aren't perfect but they have strong meanings," I told her, she looked astonished, then Aelita's phone rang and I looked at her.

"It's Jeremie," She said softly. I groaned.

"All ready?" I couldn't believe it; we haven't even been here three days.

"No, he says that we need to talk about... _something_," she made sure to emphasize something while she looked at Ryane.

"Uh, we have to go but I was wondering, if these weren't your only copies, if I could borrow them," I asked, book in my hand.

"I have everything up here," she pointed to her head, "and on a disc."

"Thanks Ryane."

"Oh, please, call me Rayne, everyone else does," she gave a warm smile. I smiled back,

"Rayne then." I said confidently.

I turned and walked out of the room after Aelita who was waiting down the hall.

"Did you find anything?" she asked. I held up the book.

"I think," I assured her as we walked to jeremie's room.

"What's up," I asked cautiously.

"Odd wants to talk to Franz Hopper, did you find anything?"

"You tell me," I showed him the poem." She doesn't know anything but the names, nothing at all. I think she heard them from someone else, someone close to her."

"Hey! why'd she let you see the poems but she freaked out on me," odd asked, a little put out by the idea. Then he looked at the page more carefully.

"This isn't the same book as the one I saw. The one I saw had a light blue cover, this one's dark green, also, the dates on this poem goes back seven years, and the handwriting is more sloppy," he took the book and turned the book to a page near the end, "The poem I seen isn't here either."

"Okay genius, we have to go if we want to be back in time for dinner," Jeremie pointed out. If this book went back seven years then she must have been writing when she was six. How could a six year old write like she could? It just didn't make sense.

_**I know, I know it was stupid (sigh). I just didn't feel like writing today, sorry it was short. Please remember that if a sorry is worth writing then it is worth reading. Thank you sooo much reviewers. signing off as**_ _**Tears-of-Jezebel**_


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! it's, like, easter!! Sorry it took so long to write, I think I'm getting bored with it and unless I get at least three reviews, I don't think I will continue. I like honest reviewing, good or bad, it helps me improve. I am also very upset because this story has 106 hits and only seven reviews because ones a quick review to my reviewers because my mom was telling me to get off the internet so I didnt have enough time to thank them one by one.**

**Rayne's POV**

Finally, alone. Don't get me wrong, Ulrich seemed friendly, that was the problem, he made me want to tell him everything. I wonder if he is like that to everyone? He and Aelita seemed to give that brotherly- sisterly wave out only their relationship seemed to be more open, more original. I sighed, I would, in three months time, have a little brother that I would not know and who would not know me because his stupid mom didn't approve of her husbands, dead wife's daughter, she really got on my nerves. There was an enthusiastic knock on my door, maybe if I didn't answer, they would go away, i just wanted to be alone right now. Hey, what did you know? It didn't stop. I got up slowly and answered the door.

"Hi! You must be Rayne! I'm Cissy and we're going to be best friends! I saw you pull in, and at that instant, I knew, I just knew! Oh, was that Ulrich going from your room? I think Ulrich is so hot! We're kind of going out you know. Aelita and odd are really bothersome though, Aelita seems so happy all the time, so pink and odd is, like, so...odd," she giggled at her little joke and I took this opportunity to close the door, talk about over happiness. If you look hyperactive talker up in the dictionary, you'll find her name and picture. How could Ulrich stand her? I mean, not to be rude or anything but she's such a... well, sissy. Yuck. Then there was the way she talked about Aelita, I mean, odd is odd but Aelita is a good person. I bet you she only wanted to be my friend because she knew I was rich anyway. Her complaints from outside were giving me pleasure, this is one person who's head I would really find pleasure while messing with it.** FYI; Raynes sometimes thinks like an evil genius, sometimes, and she hates double crossers like cissy**

I walked to my computer, I had to do research. When I logged online and saw my message board, it said I had ninety-three e-mails. It made sense, I hadn't checked it for days but there was one that was flashing red, I didn't check it at fist, I opened the lesser e-mails. About ten of them said,

YOUR POEM HAS BEEN ACCEPTED FOR PUBLISHING

What's new, I never got paid, it wasn't for the money, it was a way for me to express myself and to get my words around the world. After going through all the rest, a lot of junk mail, I finally opened the red flashing one. Instantly, my computer freaked out, there were numbers everywhere. It was code, only a few words here and there, making even more confusing. There were numbers, words, pictures of unidentifiable objects, the, at the end, in big bold letters, it read.

**WELCOME, RAYNE.**

I did the first thing I thought of, I printed it.** I know, it's stupid but she's used to being sent freaky E-mails like that.**

**ODDS POV**

I turned Franz hopper's words around in my head again and again, and again. Jeez, all this thinking was going to give me a headache, if it hasn't already. All he said was to keep her safe, if something were to happen to Rayne, the world and Lyoko may be in grave danger.

'Why,' I had asked.

'She is a weapon boy,' said Franz, 'and weapons could be wielded either way.'

'Does this mean she's in danger?' asked Ulrich.

'In more ways then one,' Franz nodded

'Do you think she knows about XANA or Lyoko?' Aelita pushed.

'I-I don't really know,' he admitted,' she….' he trailed of, he was obviously getting reluctant to say anymore and I wasn't going to press. It was all going to come out eventually. It always did, in the end.

'Just remember to watch her,' and with that, our conversation ended. What kind of threat could one girl make? The only thing being threatened, as far as I could see, was my ego against her sharp words and mood swings.

"Odd...Odd," i snapped back to reality. Ulrich was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"I bet you that I could beat you at any video game you choose," Ulrich challenged me, the almighty video game champ. I was about to say yes when I remembered something.

"Uh...I think I will whip you another night," i told him.

"What could you possibly want to do that's more fun," asked Ulrich, confused. I don't think I've very turned down an opportunity like that.

"Uhm...I think I'm going to study," yep, that's what I'm doing, just not the king of studying for school, I was going to study social studies. Ulrich stopped in his tracks.

"Study, like, with a real book?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, with a book," Rayne's book.

"Which subject," he asked, mysteriously.

"I was thinking social studies," I admitted, I think I was starting to sound like Jeremie; all I needed was a super computer.

"out of all subjects, you're choosing the most boring of them all, I really do think that odd fits you perfectly," he was sadly shaking his head at me.

In our room, I quickly grabbed the book and went outside to a big oak tree; I opened to the first page.

_Friends_

_There are friends who listen_

_Friends who hear_

_Friends who whisper_

_Friends so dear_

_Friends who lie_

_Friends who cheat_

_Friends who cry_

_And friends who weep_

_But my friend is a friend _

_She is not like the others_

_Loyal and truthful_

_There for the better_

_But she understands_

_She knows without asking_

_She's there without call_

_There is no hesitating_

_She is a friend._

_What's more?_

Her poems were publishable; they had certain serenity, a hope of peace. I turned a few more pages. **Yeah, odds, like, so out of character**

Rose of battle

_The cry in battle_

_It has begun_

_The fight with either_

_The fight not won_

_The shot was heard_

_The blood and horror_

_The young souls lured_

_The goddess barer_

_The grounds are broken_

_The things are scattered_

_The only thing seen_

_The roses of battle_

I wonder why she has to speak in riddles, why can't she just speak what she means. In English class, the teacher said, when I was actually there and paying 35 attention, that the stories, the words, are like the writer itself, in a way. Did this mean the Rayne was like riddle, hard to crack?

"Who's there?" the sudden voice made me jump. I looked everywhere but I couldn't figure out who had said that.

**So sorry it's sooooo short. Thanks for reviewing. To all that have not read code: star, you should and for all the warrior fans read Amberskies (I think that's how you spell it). Also, I recommend the Maximum Ride books (so sad (snivel, snivel)). luv and stuff and remember that fear is a word you use when you run out of excuses, in other words, it's made up. Don't underestimate the power of a brain!**


End file.
